To know you inderstand
by Xx Phoenix xX
Summary: Two broken souls. One life. One chance. One destiny. Fate has brought us here... Together.


I guess this story is just drabble to those who don't like the MirSan pairing. But to those who do, please be nice, it's only my second stry lol. I wouldn't consider this a story actually. It's more like a passage to read, to make you aware of what I thiink both characters Miroku and Sango think and understand about each other. It's quite mushy at times.

Sango stormed throught the blossom filled forest, throwing her Hiraikotsu down, and slumping onto a nearby tree trunk.

"WHy does that stupid Houshi have to ruin everything! "She muttered, a tear forming in her eye.

"The nerve of him...messing around like that, making promises he'll never keep." She spat. _Then again...he seems much happier with other women than he is with me._

"What am I thinking?!" She suddenly got up, and swinging round to pick up her Hiraikotsu, she nipped her finger on a sharp tree branch.

"Ow!" She whispered, holding her finger in the palm of her other hand, trying to ease the sting. She looked at her finger. Only a little paper cut...only a few drops of blood, it's just another cut, compared to the ones I get in battle, this is nothing.

..._But damn it still stings! Why do I have to be so strong? That's probably why Miroku wont joke around with me like he does with the village girls... He thinks I'm to formal, to highly trained...To focused for smooth talk..._

"So mabey I should soften to him a little..." _Try to act like a girl ... not a warrior. Just once..._

A dark shadow suddenly loomed over her, and she slowly looked up at whatever it was. Silence whispered round them, as Brown eyes met Violet.

"Miroku?" Sango whispered. The young black haired monk stared down at her, holding her finger in her other hand. He nelt down, placing his staff on the floor gently, and took her hand. Sango watched as he silently inspected her finger. His worried facial expression suddenly sofened, and slowly he put her finger to his mouth, cleaning the few drops of blood. He then brushed her finger against his arm, and no fresh blood appeared. He smiled, and turned his head up to face her.

"There. That sould have stopped the bleeding..." He said smiling. Sango blushed, and stole her hand back angrilly.

"It's not like it's a big deal, it's just a stupid cut." She said. He looked at her his eyes darting around her face.

"Yes I know, but it still huts just as much as a graze or bug sting." He said. Sango flinched. _Did he just say that?! He actually thinks it hurts?! How dare he...I can handle a little bit of pain from time to time!_

Sango got up, ready to talk back, when he sat down on the grass below her, staring up at the sky.

"It's funny you know..." He spoke softly, almost whispering into the air. Sango sat back down, calmed by his tone.

"What is?" She asked. He turned to face her.

"How one day I'll be lying in some old hut, drained by pain from battle, with everyone around me talking about how many great demons we had conquered...and the next, I'll be up again, joking around with people like an ordinary guy." He said. Sango listened, trying to understand what he was saying.

"It's like I don't want to be either places, but at the same time I have no choice..." He said. Sango tucked her fringe back and nodded.

"You don't want to be out risking your life..." She said.

"But then you don't want to hide away, and not be able to talk to anyone about how much pain your in, or how scared you are..." He said.

"If you do that, people will think your weak...so your only option is, is to keep it all inside, until it's over...Like a bad dream." He whispered. Sango neeled forward, staring at his saddened eyes.

"Even when you have all those women to talk to..." She muttered, a tear falling form her eye. Miroku smiled briefly.

"To you it's like I'm playing a big game, just enjoying life...but to me, It's just a way of fitting in, trying to be part of something, or someone. Tryin to belong...because no one eles will laugh at your jokes, or giggle when you point out the smallest things that are irrelivant." He said. Sango sat down, hands in her lap, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Stop it...your, making me cry." She almost laughed, ashamed of the huge crystal tears that ran down her cheeks. Miroku smiled, and took her hand.

"It's o.k, because your not alone...I'm here" He said. Sango looked at him confused.

"Just showing how much you cry, is all I need to know that you understand."

They both sat in the silent fores, Sango's head resting on his shoulder.

_...It was just so natural. So natural that fate had guided two broken souls, and moulded them into one, to create new life and a new begining._

Damn was that too soppy? WTell me if you want more soppy stories, I can write more lol. Please review and mabey favorate.

xx Thanks for your time lol. xx


End file.
